Zoey 101 (series)
This article is about the series. For information on the pilot episode, see here. For information on the video game, see here. Zoey 101 is an American live-action situation comedy drama television series starring Jamie Lynn Spears. The series was originally run as a TEENick show on Nickelodeon, beginning on January 9, 2005. The show was initially filmed at Pepperdine University in Malibu, California, then at stages in Valencia, Santa Clarita, California beginning Season 3. It was nominated for an "Outstanding Children's Program" Emmy in 2005. The future of the show came into question after Jamie Lynn Spears announced her pregnancy at the age of 16, but Nickelodeon continued to air the series with its fourth and final season, which began on January 27, 2008 and ended on May 2, 2008. Reruns of the show were also halted on November 27, 2009. Reruns returned to TeenNick on May 31, 2010, and has run in syndication ever since. Plot Cast Main Cast Recurring cast Episodes Main article: List of Episodes TV films DVD Releases Soundtrack Main article: Zoey 101: Music Mix Awards ;Won *2006 Kids' Choice Awards: Jamie Lynn Spears (Favorite TV Actress) *2007 Kids' Choice Awards (in Germany): Jamie Lynn Spears (Favorite TV Actress) ;Nominated *2005 Primetime Emmy Award: Outstanding Children's Program *2007 Kids' Choice Awards: Jamie Lynn Spears (Favorite TV Actress) *2008 Kids' Choice Awards: Jamie Lynn Spears (Favorite TV Actress) *2009 Kids' Choice Awards Favorite TV Show Trivia *Zoey Brooks is the only character to appear in all 65 episodes of the show. *Jamie Lynn Spears and Alexa Nikolas share the same birthday April 4 with Jamie Lynn born in 1991 and Alexa in 1992. *Zoey101.com redirects to iCarly.com. *The only Dan Schneider show without a laugh track, or other studio audience sound effects, due to the fact that this show is more of a drama. *Chase's middle name is Bartholomew. *The PCA campus library is named The Harry Schneider Library, named after the father of Dan Schneider, the show's creator. *Erin Sanders originally auditioned for the part of Nicole but lost it to Alexa Nikolas. *Season 3 is the longest season with 26 episodes. Every other season aired for 13 episodes each. *Throughout the show's four-season run, Nicole, Dana, Dustin and James are the only main characters to not end up with a boyfriend or girlfriend. *According to the PCA Survival Guide, Dana's full name is Dana Ramsey not Dana Cruz. *Jessica Chaffin (Coco), 'Jack Salvatore Jr' (Mark), Christopher Murray (Dean Rivers) and Brian Tee (Kazu) are the only four recurring characters to appear in all four seasons of the show. *Austin Butler is the only actor on the show to have played more than one role: Danifer, and James Garrett *In the episode Vince Is Back when Michael and Logan were in their dorm, before Zoey and Quinn went in, a brief second of the iCarly episode iDon`t Want to Fight was heard. *Contrary to popular belief, Zoey 101 did not end due to Jamie Lynn Spears' pregnancy; the cast and the producers had decided that the show was showing its age, so they wrapped up filming in August of 2007. It would be a year before the series finale aired (this is a common mistake made by many, as they assume filming ended in 2008). Spears did not announce her pregnancy until October. It should be noted that Spears gave birth after the final episode aired. *A predecessor to Zoey 101 is "Moody's Point" a recurring sketch that aired on The Amanda Show. "Moody's Point" parodied "Dawson's Creek". Like Zoey 101, the series was serious in story, but the dialogue was meant to be ridiculous. *2 actors who would later go on to star in FOX's Glee appeared on Zoey 101: Harry Shum, Jr. played Roy in Trading Places, and Kevin McHale had a recurring role as the nerd Dooley. *The working title of the series was Totally Zoey, but it was changed due to Dan Schneider finding it too cheesy. The name was a reference to Totally Kyle from The Amanda Show (played by Drake Bell), and would be used again as Totally Terri ''in the ''iCarly episode "iTake on Dingo." *Originally, Dana was to become Logan's girlfriend, but when Kristin Herrera left the series, Quinn took over this role. *Since iCarly and Victorious established a crossover, along with the fact that iCarly is 'hinted' in Zoey 101, it is apparent that all three shows exist in the same universe. *A notable concept is that iCarly can be a 'prequel' to Zoey 101. In the episode iWas a Pageant Girl, a girl says that her name is Quinn Pensky. In Zoey 101, it is revealed that her character competed in pageants when she was little, meaning that the events of iCarly happened prior to Zoey 101. However, there are several other things that contradict this theory, so it may be impossible as well. *Miranda Cosgrove's and Jennette McCurdy's roles as Paige Howard and Trisha Kirby are similar to the actresses' roles on iCarly, ''respectively. Carly Shay and Paige Howard are both intellectuals and well behaved, while Sam Puckett and Trisha Kirby are both uneducated and obnoxious. *The protagonist, Zoey Brooks and her room number, 101 are references to the title of the show. *Victoria Justice's and Daniella Monet's roles as Lola Martinez and Rebecca Martin are similar to their roles on Victorious. Tori Vega and Lola Martinez are both well behaved, while Trina Vega and Rebecca Martin are both sassy. *''Zoey 101 shared some of the same cast of another Nickelodeon comedy/drama, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (the two shows also shared a similar concepts): **Teo Olivares played Ollie Biallo on Zoey 101 in the episode "School Dance" and played a bully on Ned's Declassified. **One of the girls in the Zoey 101 episode "School Dance" is portrayed by Christian Serratos, who played Suzie Crabgrass on Ned's Declassified. Gallery Zoey 101 Characters.jpg Zoey 101 Graphic-11.png Zoey 101 Stuff-16.jpg Zoey 101 Stuff-15.jpg Zoey 101 Stuff-2.jpg Zoey 101 Stuff-1.jpg External links * *[http://www.tv.com/show/27867/summary.html Zoey 101] at TV.com Category:Zoey 101